Her Eyes See All
by PandaTeddyClaws
Summary: The Phantomhive maid holds a secret that even Ciel and Sebastian are not aware of
1. Chapter 1

Title: Her eyes see all

Chapter 1: Another secret

Anime/Manga: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Mey-Rin X Sebastian

I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Mey-Rin or Sebastian

Warning! Some OOCness and kinkiness

It was a normal morning in the Phantomhive mansion as Mey-Rin awoke to the sounds of Finny's joyful singing to the birds in the garden. The far sighted maid sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. The whole room was a blur of barely outlined objects.

Mey-Rin: Mmm...Glasses...

Her hands felt around her night stand before locating her rounded spectacles. As she put on her treasured glasses the room became less blurry and the objects became clearer, stretching out her arms she got out of bed and began putting on her uniform. When she finished she looked at her reflection and smiled, with a light pink blush emerging on her cheeks. She loved her maid uniform, it was the first real dress she ever wore and she thought it suited her quite well. Yes, no one would believe that such a pretty, silly and often dim-witted maid was really an expert assassin and also something more... She double checked the guns hidden under her skirt and when she was content with them, she went to begin her morning chores.

9:00 am – Laundry

Mey-Rin: "That's the last of them!" The happy maid placed the finale sheet in the washing tub, "And now the soap" She glanced down at the instructions "Add 30 spoons of powder to the laundry and begin scrubbing. Okay!"

Sebastian: "My, my". Sebastian stood at the door frame with a disappointed look on his face

Mey-Rin: "S, S, Sebastian-san? Why are you here?" The maid's cheeks burned a deep scarlet as they normally did whenever she was near the black clad butler.

Sebastian:"I was afraid that you might repeat your mistake with the amount of powder used in the wash. It would seem I was right". Sebastian walked towards Mey-Rin and took the powder box from her hands," We have a very special guest arriving tonight and cannot afford any mistakes. As such, I will be taking over the chores for today".

Mey-Rin: Eh? B, But there's so much work, won't you need some help? I could set the table or polish the silverware?"

Sebastian: "That won't be necessary. It would be best if you returned to your quarters and awaited further orders".

Mey-Rin: "Oh...I see. Yes sir. "Mey-Rin hung her head in shame; she knew she wasn't the fastest bullet in the rifle, but she could be of some use, couldn't she? The sad maid turned towards the door

Sebastian:"Oh, and Mey-Rin? " The maid looked back to see Sebastian smiling his charming, seductive and alluring smile "Thank you for your hard work".

Mey-Rin's face blazed a dark shade of crimson as she ran to her room. Once she was safely there, the hysterical maid dove under her blanket and covered her head with her pillow.

Mey-Rin: "No, no, no! Mr. Sebastian-san, you can't look like that when you speak to me! If, If you do then I will surely!" Mey-Rin shut her eyes tight as her true features began to show. From the top of her head two black, soft cat ears appeared and from under her skirt a long, slender and silky black tail began shaking frantically. "Oh! No, no, this is bad! This is very bad!" She threw her blanket off and checked her reflection in the mirror. Her pupils had changed into black slits and her canine teeth had become longer. Her nails had become claws and her hands were covered with fur, like she had put on a pair of black silk gloves. "Oh no, how far have I?" She quickly removed her uniform to check how far she had transformed. Her elbows down to her hands and from her knees to her feet

were covered with silky black fur. Dark pink fur, which matched her hair colour, puffed out around her ankles and wrists. Her tail whipped back and forth quickly as she began to panic about her appearance. "Oh! How could I let myself change so easily? If I don't hide them soon then how will I explain it to the Bochan? ". Mey-Rin was panicking so much that she didn't hear someone knocking on her door.

Sebastian: "Mey-Rin? Are you feeling all right?" The feline featured maid snapped back to reality in time to see Sebastian open the door!

_PandaTeddyClaws: Yay! The first chapter of my Kuroshitsuji fanfic is complete! This is my first time writing a fan fiction about Kuroshitsuji (or rather Mey-Rin) so forgive me if my writings a little dull.

I promise to explain about Mey-Rin's 'features' in the next chapter so please let me know what you think . R&R please


	2. Embarrassment & Bed sheets

Title: Her eyes see all

Chapter 2: Embarrassment & Bed sheets

Anime/Manga: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Mey-Rin X Sebastian

I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Mey-Rin or Sebastian (but if I did, there would be more Mey-Rin!)

Warning! Some OOCness and kinkiness

Sebastian: "My apologies for entering your room Mey-Rin but your face appeared to be a very deep red colou..." Sebastian's normally calm face was now covered with surprise as he stared at the bed sheet flying towards him. The next moment was one of surprise, embarrassment and confusion. Sebastian, surprised he was now on the floor pinned down under a bed sheet. Mey-Rin embarrassed that Sebastian might have seen her appearance and that she was basically naked, lying on top of her beloved butler, with only a bed sheet separating their bodies. Both were equally confused as to what they did next.

Mey-Rin's head raced as she did her best to figure out her situation. The willpower to keep her feline features hidden was now almost gone and when Sebastian entered her room she panicked. Grabbing the closest thing to her, she tackled Sebastian and pinned him down so he wouldn't see her. '_And now I'm on top of Mister Sebastian! On top of...top of...of...'_ Mey-Rin's mind went blank, her face turned a new shade of scarlet and her tail began to whip back and forth in excitement.

Sebastian:" Mey-Rin? What are you doing?" Sebastian's voice was as calm as ever, but it caused Mey-Rin's body to shiver and her tail to curl around itself.

Mey-Rin:" I, I ah..." She needed a reason; any reason '_No! It has to be a good reason or he'll be suspicious!'_

Sebastian: "Mey-Ri..."

Mey-Rin: "**NAKED!**"

An awkward silence filled the room.

Sebastian:" What did you say?"

Mey-Rin:"Ah! M, Mister Sebastian walked in on me while I was changing so I am currently n, naked..."

Sebastian:" I see...Mey-Rin?"

Mey-Rin:" **Y, YES**?"

Sebastian:" Why didn't you use the bed sheet to cover yourself instead of attacking me with it?"

Another awkward silence passed.

'_**WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT?**__' _Mey-Rin leapt back, clutching the bed sheet in her hands and covered herself before Sebastian had time to blink. The cherry faced maid made sure her body was no way visible to Sebastian. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and her tail was desperate to escape its cloth prison and display itself for the black clad butler. She mentally cursed at her tail; it had always seemed to have a mind of its own and was always looking for trouble. Sebastian in turn quietly lifted himself off the ground and brushed the dust from his clothes and hair.

Sebastian:" Well then. It would seem that you are all right. I will return with orders from the young master", Sebastian chuckled"And I will make sure to look out for flying bed sheets next time"

The door softly clicked as it closed. Sebastian glanced at his pocket watch as he walked out of Mey-Rin's room and down the hall towards the kitchen. He had lost several minutes dealing with the flustered maid's antics. Sighing he put away his watch '_Really. What a silly little creature she is...although...'_Sebastian snickered '_It would have been very interesting if she had missed me'. _Sebastian smirked at the thought; he raised his closed hand in front of his mouth to hide the smile, '_Yes, very interesting indeed'_ and then the butler stopped.

He could smell something, something sweet and alluring in the air. No, not in the air, on his glove. Sebastian took a deep sniff. His eyes flared their true demonic form and his body shivered with delight at the smell.

Sebastian: "What on earth is this?"It almost smelled like a cat but that would be impossible...unless. A small bell chimed far away in the house, allowing Sebastian to know that Ciel wanted him. He would have to investigate another time, right now he had much preparation to complete for the young master's guest.

Back in her room, Mey-Rin was doing her best to control her emotions and hide her features._ 'Calm down. Remember your assassin training .You must be calm and ready. You must be prepared to react without warning and you must always hide your true motives from __**even those around you'**_

Slowly, Mey-Rin's arms and legs returned to normal, her claws retracted and her fur became shorter and shorter until it was no longer visible. Her ears gently folded down into her hair and her canines returned to a normal size. Mey-Rin opened her eyes, her pupils were back to normal and as she stared at her reflection in the mirror she sighed.

Mey-Rin:" Why did I transform so...easily?" She touched the mirror with her finger tips and gently caressed the reflection's face"Please... tell me mother".

Her eyes began to glaze over until she spotted her mischievous tail swinging back and forth behind her.

" Ah! You! Why won't you behave! " She tried a number of times to hide her tail, but it each time it refused to give in. The exhausted maid sighed in defeat "Okay, fine. You can stay out, but you can't be seen!"

Surprisingly her tail complied and wrapped itself around her left thigh, just above her guns. Content that her appearance was as normal as she could get, the maid picked her uniform up off the floor and dressed herself. '_I guess I should see what Finny and Bard are up to'. _Mey-Rin headed towards the kitchen.

Mey-Rin: "Hmm...Maybe I was just too tired to control myself ". The cat maid had no idea what kind of trouble was coming her way or that she was about to trip over a bucket.

Mey-Rin:"WAAAAAAAHHH!"

PandaTeddyClaws: Phew! So sorry I haven't updated in ages, but my computer decided it would be funny if the key board stopped working! Thankfully a solution was worked out and now I'm back.

Please R&R.


	3. Communication Troubles

Title: Her eyes see all

Chapter 3: Communicating troubles

Anime/Manga: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Mey-Rin X Sebastian

I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Mey-Rin or Sebastian

Warning! Some OOCness and kinkiness

* * *

><p>Note: To anyone whose curious to the extremely long delay in updating (it's been what a year or two maybe) there's an explanation at the end of the chapter. Enjoy<p>

* * *

><p>Mey-Rin: "Ow...Where did that come from?" Mey-Rin gently rubbed her forehead as she picked herself up off the ground. She glared at the now upside down bucket and fixed her glasses back on her face<em>. 'Odd, Mr Sebastian wouldn't leave a bucket lying around'<em>. Mey-Rin turned the bucket up right and continued towards the kitchen._ 'He must be busier than I thou...'_

**KA-BOOM!**

Mey-Rin's thoughts were cut short by the huge explosion coming from the kitchen and the frantic cries of the child-like gardener Finny, who was now stampeding towards her. The young blonde grabbed the bucket behind Mey-Rin and immediately headed back in to the black smoke cloud that was once the kitchen. _'Oh...that's why the bucket was there'._ Mey-Rin sighed and headed in to the smoke as it began to disperse.

Bard: "Damn, I guess the heat was too high".

Finny:" Did the cookies survive Bard?!" The childish gardener finished dousing the fire with a bucket of water.

Bard:" Well they're probably edible...but I wouldn't recommend it". Finny eyes were brimmed with tears

Finny:" My, (sniff) my cookies "

Tanaka: "Ho, Ho, Ho!"

Mey-Rin examined the destruction; the whole kitchen was caked in black soot, Bard's hair was a giant frizz ball, the oven looked more like a fire place (if you were burning sticks of dynamite), Finny was crying with rivers of tears bursting from his eyes and for some reason Tanaka was completely un scratched sitting with a cup of green tea in his de-formed size. No one would think that they were each a lethal weapon that she was proud to call her comrades, then again no one would think she was one either.

Bard: "Oi Mey-Rin, you want to lend a hand cleaning this mess?"

Mey-Rin "Sure" The maid took the mop from the closet in the corner. As she turned back around Finny threw his arms around her waist and sobbed into her apron

Finny: "M,Mey-Rin. The cookies (sniff) they never did anything bad (sob) they were innocent so why did they have to, to waaaaaah!" Mey-Rin sweat dropped and patted the blonde's head

Bard:" Will you cut it out already?! You were just going to eat them anyway, wasn't like they were going to save the world or nothing"

Finny:"B,But-" he stopped mid sentence as Mey-Rin gently hugged him closer to herself, hushing him softly

Mey-Rin:" I know Finny. It's never easy when you lose something you love" a stab of pain shot through her heart, her mother's smiling face flashing in her mind at her own words "No matter how small or unimportant the something is"

Bard:" Oh for the love of, it was just a batch of cookies" the frizzled hair cook turned away with a humph "Sentimental fools"

Tanaka:" Ho, Ho, Ho!"

Finny wiped his eyes and gave a sheepish smile

Finny:" Yeah I guess I overreacted a bit huh?" he laughed embarrassedly "Thanks Mey-Rin, you always know what to say" Mey-Rin smiled and patted his head in thanks. Bard, whose hair had somehow magically returned to normal smirked and lit a new cigarette

Bard:" Except when it comes to our super butler eh?" The maid's face blazed scarlet at the very mention of Sebastian and Bard's teasing tone wasn't helping. Finny blinked clueless

Finny:" Eh, Mr. Sebastian? Why would you have trouble talking to him Mey-Rin? I know he can be scary when he's mad but-"

Sebastian:"Who is scary when they're mad?" The three servants snapped to attention at the sudden presence of their leader. Tanaka took a sip of his tea. Finny shook his head nervously

Finny:" Oh no Mr. Sebastian. Bard was just saying Mey-Rin has trouble talking to you so I was saying- mrphrm!" Mey-Rin covered Finny's mouth before he could say another word

Mey-Rin:" N,Nothing to worry about, just some, uh, joking going on" Sebastian raised an eyebrow

Sebastian:"Joking?" his crimson eyes surveyed the messy kitchen in annoyance "And why pray tell are you joking when the white tiles of the kitchen are quite clearly not their intended colour?" The three gave nervous smiles.

Bard:"Eh, we were just about to get to work" he began wiping down the table, avoiding the demonic butler's irritated gaze. Mey-Rin picked up the bucket from before and walked over to the sink. As she began to turn the faucet, a white gloved hand slid over her own. She tensed immediately, shivers racking her spine, her tail twitching in restraint beneath her skirt.

Sebastian:" I have a different job for you Mey-Rin" his breath fanned against her already blazing cheeks. She nodded wordlessly, concentrating all her willpower on keeping her feline features under control and hidden. As the two left the kitchen, Bard tossed the cloth in his hand over his shoulder with a smirk

Bard:"Ha! Looks like our little lady isn't the only one interested eh?" Finny just blinked in confusion in response. Tanaka refilled his tea cup and took a sip

Tanaka:"Ho, Ho, Ho!"

They walked beside each other in silence, something Mey-Rin was thankful for since just being near the black clad butler was making her mind fuzzy and her heart beat like a jack hammer. If he was talking to her she might just lose it.

Sebastian:"So you have trouble speaking with me do you?"

Mey-Rin:" W, What?!" she turned flustered to see him staring down at her with a sly smirk on his perfect lips "Ah, n,no it's nothing like that, we, I mean I just-" she didn't even realise she had been walking backwards until she felt her back hit the solid wall of the hallway. Sebastian followed each step until he was looming over her smaller form.

Sebastian:" We'll have to fix that, won't we?" Mey-Rin shivered in pleasure at his scanned her features intensely. It wasn't unusual for him to see the pretty maid flustered like this but for some reason this time she looked different. She looked...cute. 'Yes, like a sweet little kitten, so very cute.' Sebastian leaned closer, raising a hand to tilt her glasses onto her bangs.

Mey-Rin:" Mr. Sebastian" her voice was breathless, panting heavily as his lips inched closer to her own.

* * *

><p>And that's all you get for now ^-^<p>

Okay so when I began writing this story I was watching the Black Butler Anime and so I made up the plot for this story as I watched. Unfortunately the anime series had an annoying ending that I didn't like and the second season was just ridiculous (it was still cool but really silly I think). Anyway I was ticked off about that and then I rediscovered my love for another anime that I watched as a child and started writing stories for it. So pretty much I just forgot about this fic entirely ^-^U It's a lame excuse I know but hey it happens. If anyone wants be to continue this story I will, if not I'll just put it on hiatus for now. Thanks for all the faves and follows by the way! They make me smile


	4. Fighting with youself

_**Thank you again to all who reviewed. I'll keep this story going and finish it since so many of you wanted me to continue. I took out putting everyone's name in before they speak, if you'd like me to change it back just say so and I will There's also a question I need to ask at the end of the chapter but for now just enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Title: Her eyes see all<p>

Chapter 4: Fighting with yourself

Anime/Manga: Kuroshitsuji

Pairing: Mey-Rin X Sebastian

I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Mey-Rin or Sebastian

Warning! Some OOCness and kinkiness

* * *

><p>His body was pressed so close to her own she was sure he could feel her heart beat pounding through her chest.<p>

"Mr. Sebast-" her words fell short, ending in a quiet gasp as his mysterious dark eyes met hers. Without her thick glasses to act as a barrier she could see every detail of his handsome features in perfect quality. His skin was like moonlight and highlighted his high cheek bones that made him seem feminine but manly at same time, the almost eerie glow that radiated from such pale skin contrasted greatly with his thick black eyelashes and raven winged ebony locks that framed his faces in neat bangs. His lips were curved in a sly almost seductive smile that tempted her to press her own begging mouth against them. And his eyes, she would gladly let them see every inch of her being with their calculating and knowing gaze.

He was so close. So teasingly close. His smirking perfect lips a mere breath from her own. One stunningly white glove cradled the side of her face in its cool embrace. She was grateful for it, since her own cheeks were blazing like the very fires of hell. The vibrant blush that had begun in her cheeks had consumed her entire face and left her aching to feel more of his cool touch on her.

His thumb shifted, moving over her cheek in an almost tender caress. She bit back a whine of frustration. Her tail was twitching almost violently as she fought against it, using what little sense was left in her lust hazed brain to restrain it from reaching out to him. Her claws extended slightly and her ears raised an inch from her hair, all her concentration poured into taming her tail had allowed her other features to slip. She didn't even realise how close she was to losing it until she felt her canines extend. Sebastian's lips parted barely an inch, his breath hot and fanning the fire in her cheeks.

"Soot" he stated. Mey-Rin blinked at his words, not comprehending their meaning until he pulled away and revealed the small black smudge on the thumb of his glove "You're covered in soot."

She looked down at herself and saw he was completely right, not that he was ever wrong, the white frills of her uniform fringed with black ash and her skirt powdered with specks of the dark dust.

'_I must have gotten it on me when I stepped into the smoke cloud from the kitchen'_ her thinking had become much clearer now that Sebastian had stepped away and the muddling thoughts of lust had faded.

Sebastian looked her up and down and shook his head in disapproval "You'll end up spreading it everywhere and making more mess if you don't change." He eyed the smudge on his thumb a moment and added "You'll need to wash your face as well"

"Yes sir" she answered, the relief in her voice barely hidden. Normally she would be disappointed at the idea of leaving his side but the battle to control her feline features had left her drained and she needed a few minutes to collect herself before she really did lose all control.

He nodded and she turned to head back to her room. In the strands of her dark pink hair he spotted a large amount of black poking out and reached over to brush it off. What he didn't know was the tuff of black he had mistaken for a clump of soot was in fact one of Mey-Rin's cat ears. His gloved fingers stroked against the silky fur in an unintentional pet that made the startled maid purr in reaction.

The black clad butler raised an eyebrow at the sudden mewling sound that had escaped the flustered maid's lips but had no time to question it as she bolted away from him as fast as her feet could carry her. As she disappeared down the hall he raised his gloved hand to his face and examined the tips of his fingers. There was no residue of ash on any of them yet he was positive he had touched the dark patch hidden in her hair. His dark eyes stared up the hall way where her fleeing form had been moments ago before flicking back to his glove. He brought his hand closer to his nose and inhaled deeply.

A shudder of pleasure racked down his spine as his eyes flared with demonic energy. It was the same scent from this morning. He took another smell and let his eyes drift close as his body tingled in delight, his tongue unconsciously running over his lips. So like the scent of a cat but with something else mixed with it, something familiar yet unknown.

"What is this?" he whispered to himself. It had come from Mey-Rin, of that he was certain but never before had the maid's scent been so addictively alluring. _'She's hiding something'_ he concluded. He considered going after her and confronting her but put the idea to the side for the moment. There were still many things that had to be done before the guest's arrival that took priority over the little maid's secret. He turned on his heel and headed the opposite way down the hall to the servant's quarters. He would have to finish his work quickly if he wanted to interrogate her. He raised his closed hand over his mouth and hid a smile.

He was looking forward to it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed that :D<strong>_

_**So the question I need to ask is if you guys want a lemon in this story? I've got a basic idea of where I'm going with this story (I started it like two years ago so I'm trying to remember what ideas I had back then, probably should have written it down ^-^U ) and it could work with or without a lemon in it. Since I labelled the story M I feel I should live up to the rating but really it's what you guys want that matters at this point.**_

_**Thanks for reading :3**_

_**Oh and for that one reviewer who said I spelled Mey-Rin's name wrong, I own several volumes of the Kuroshitsuji manga and this is how her name is spelled in all of them and because cat's are adorable.**_


End file.
